headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Battlestar Galactica (1978)/Season 1
Category:Seasons Battlestar Galactica was an American science fiction television series that aired on ABC from July, 1978 to April, 1979 spanning a total of twenty-one episodes over the course of a single season. It was produced by Glen A. Larson Productions and starred Richard Hatch, Dirk Benedict, Lorne Greene, Herbert Jefferson, Jr. and John Colicos. Recurring guest stars included Maren Jensen, Noah Hathaway, Laurette Spang, Tony Swartz and Terry Carter. The series proved popular enough to spawn a comic book series by Marvel Comics, and later, another comic series by Dynamite Entertainment, a series of novels, a video game, a short-lived spin-off series called Galactica 1980 and an unreleased sequel film called Battlestar Galactica: The Second Coming. The series followed the adventures of the crew of the Galactica, the last Battlestar of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Following a surprise attack by the robotic Cylons, the survivors of the colonies flee their devastated homworlds. Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica leads a ragtag fugitive fleet, desperately searching for a legendary world, a lost thirteenth colony, whom he believes will aide them in their war against the Cylons - a planet called Earth. Episode list Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Also Starring Supporting cast Uncredited cast Production * Glen A. Larson - Creator; Executive producer * Donald P. Bellisario - Supervising producer * John Dykstra - Producer * David J. O'Connell - Producer * Winrich Kolbe - Associate producer * David G. Phinney - Associate producer * Gary Winter - Associate producer * Gary Winter - Associate producer * Leslie Stevens - Supervising producer * Jim Carlson - Story editor * Terrence McDonnell - Story editor * Stu Phillips - Composer * Ben Colman - Director of photography * Paul Peters - Art director * Bill Camden - Art director * Sam Gross - Set decorator * Patti Hayes - Casting * David Howe - Film editor * Earl Crain, Jr. - Sound * Harker Wade - Unit production manager * William Holbrook - 1st assistant director * Charles Watson Sanford - 2nd assistant director * Dick Wahrman - Sound effects editor * Herbert D. Woods - Music editor * Jean-Pierre Dorleac - Costume designer * Mark Peterson - Costume supervisor * David M. Garber - Special effects consultant * Wayne Smith - Special effects consultant Directors * Alan J. Levi * Christian I. Nyby, II * Daniel Haller * Donald P. Bellisario * Richard A. Colla * Rod Holcomb * Vince Edwards * Winrich Kolbe Writers * David G. Arthur * David G. Phinney * Donald P. Bellisario * Frank Lupo * Glen A. Larson * Herman Groves * Jim Carlson * John Ireland * Ken Pettus * Michael Sloan * Terrence McDonnell Episodes "Saga of a Star World (Part 1)" The Twelve Colonies of Man are destroyed in a Trojan Horse gambit by their 1,000-yahren-old enemies, the Cylons. A surviving military starship, the battlestar Galactica, leads a handful of survivors in a 220+ civilian starship fleet to safety amongst the stars. The Galactica 's commander, Adama, intends to search for a lost Thirteenth Tribe who inhabit the planet Earth. The Colonials face pursuit by their Cylon aggressors -- and the Colonial traitor who helped orchestrate the holocaust: Baltar. "Saga of a Star World (Part 2)" Food and water shortages are causing great tension amongst the civilian populace and the Colonial Warriors struggle to keep the peace. Apollo discovers that Sire Uri has been hoarding all of his food reserves aboard his luxury ship, the Rising Star. To evade the Cylon Menace that is constantly in pursuit of the fleet, Apollo recommends a dangerous plan to bring the fleet through the Nebula of Madagan, which is laden with mines. Colonial Viper pilots scout ahead, destroying the mines, clearing a path for the rest of the fleet. Throughout all of this, Starbuck meets a Socialator named Cassiopeia, and Apollo befriends Serina's son, Boxey. A new ally is added to the mix in the form of Muffit - a robotic daggit that befriends Boxey. "Saga of a Star World (Part 3)" On Carillon, everything seems perfect and the Colonials get a chance to relax. Tension mounts however as Sire Uri suggests a full military disarmament. Adama doesn't trust him and conspires with Colonel Tigh to make sure that all of the Colonial Warriors are on standby while service personnel impersonate them at the party on Carillon. Starbuck and Apollo take the elevator into the lower levels of the mining colony and discover the dark and horrifying truth about the Ovions. Meanwhile, the Cylons plans to wipe out the Colonial Fleet once and for all. "The Lost Planet of the Gods (Part 1)" Apollo plans to "seal" (marry) with Serina. Apollo and Starbuck discover a magnetic void ahead of the fleet. Jolly and Boomer bring back a viral plague from their scouting mission to a Cylon asteroid which infects all of the Viper squadron pilots -- and cripples their military capabilities. Baltar and the Cylons threaten the fleet as the Colonials scramble to train new pilots to defend the fleet, while Dr. Salik searches desperately for a cure to the mysterious illness. Adama orders the fleet into the void for safety. "The Lost Planet of the Gods (Part 2)" The Galactica and her fleet are led by a lone star in the magnetic void to a dead planet which may contain the key to the Colonials' salvation. Starbuck is captured by the Cylons. Apollo and Serina "seal" as a lone star appears within the void. Adama believes the planet is Kobol, the world "where life began". The Colonials survey the dead world. Baltar appears to bargain with the Colonials. Adama finds proof of the exodus with insights into the Thirteenth Tribe's whereabouts. The Cylons betray Baltar's plans and attack the fleet and Kobol: the new pilots face destruction as they are outnumbered. The ill pilots recover, thanks to Dr. Salik's medical work, and bolster the Colonial defenses. Starbuck is returned, but Serina is killed. "The Lost Warrior" On patrol, Captain Apollo leads a Cylon attack force away from the fleet. When he lands on a remote arming world, he finds danger at the hands of a terrorizing thug - and his malfunctioning Cylon henchman named "Red Eye". "The Long Patrol" While patrolling in the prototype Recon Viper #1 (with the new C.O.R.A. computer system), Lieutenant Starbuck has his ship stolen and is incarcerated in a case of mistaken identity. "The Gun on Ice Planet Zero (Part 1)" Baltar's Cylon forces herd the Colonial fleet towards a Cylon-controlled ice planet with an ultra-powerful laser pulse weapon, designed by a former Colonial scientist. A Colonial patrol is shot down and one of the pilots captured. As time runs out with the Cylons gaining on the fleet, ground assault teams are formed -- with Warriors and knowledgeable Colonial convicts forced to work together to destroy the weapon. "The Gun on Ice Planet Zero (Part 2)" Time is quickly running out as the Colonial fleet nears a Cylon-controlled ice asteroid with an ultra-powerful laser pulse weapon -- one which has the ability to decimate the entire fleet. And the Colonials discover an entire colony of clones who may -- or may not -- provide much-needed help in destroying their human creator's weapon. "The Magnificent Warriors" A Cylon assault demolishes two Colonial agro ships and damages a third. Adama leads a mission to the planet Sectar to obtain seed and supplies from a backwater agricultural outpost of the Colonies. "The Young Lords" Lieutenant Starbuck crash lands on Attila, a Cylon controlled world, to find human children leading a guerilla resistance. "The Living Legend (Part 1)" The legendary Commander Cain of the battlestar Pegasus meets up with the Colonial survivors and ignites a new campaign against the Cylons at Gamoray. But Adama finds Cain's warmongering ways to threaten the fleet's very existence, despite the renewed morale among the Colonials. Sheba (Anne Lockhart), Cain's daughter and love interest for Apollo, and Bojay (Jack Stauffer) are introduced. "The Living Legend (Part 2)" Facing overwhelming odds, Commander Cain, teamed with the Galactica 's warriors, continues his campaign to destroy the Cylons at Gamoray, regardless of the cost. The Pegasus is lost at the end of the episode, after destroying two Cylon basestars. It is theorized that the battlestar escaped into deep space and that Cain will eventually meet up with the fleet again. "Fire in Space" A kamikaze wave of Cylon fighters cripples the Galactica -- and internal fires threaten to destroy the battlestar while crew members are trapped amidst the devastation. "The War of the Gods (Part 1)" Several Viper patrols disappear, including one with Bojay and Jolly, while ghostly lights harass the Colonial fleet. And on a barren world, Apollo, Starbuck and Sheba encounter the mysterious Count Iblis, the lone survivor of a large spaceship crash. Iblis promises salvation for the fleet -- at an extreme price. Meanwhile, Sheba finds herself romantically drawn to Iblis, while Apollo, Adama, Tigh and Starbuck see Iblis as a growing threat -- and one which the desperate fleet is willing to embrace. "The War of the Gods (Part 2)" Count Iblis's influence over the entire Colonial fleet -- and particularly Sheba -- grows as he works miracles, including the delivery of the traitor Baltar to the Council of the Twelve. Adama, Tigh, Apollo and Starbuck seek to uncover the truth about Count Iblis. And the Ships of Light/Beings of Light are revealed -- and coordinates to Earth are given to Sheba, Starbuck and Apollo. "The Man With Nine Lives" A man (Chameleon) claiming to be Starbuck's long lost father appears -- and he uses the ploy to hide from the Borellian Nomen -- who seek his life. "Murder on the Rising Star" On the luxury ship, the Rising Star, Starbuck, Apollo and Boomer engage in an aggressive game of Triad. Things get tense between Starbuck and a rival player and pilot named Ortega and the two exchange heated words with one another after the game. When Ortega turns up dead, all eyes turn towards Starbuck. He is arrested and awaits trial, but only those closest to him believe that he is innocent. In a desperate measure to save his friend, Apollo must enlist the aid of his worst enemy - Baltar! "Greetings from Earth (Part 1)" An alien spacecraft is discovered by Starbuck and Apollo on patrol. It contains six human fugitives in suspended animation - possibly from the planet Earth. Tension amongst the fleet at the prospects of brethren from Earth rises. In time, the humans are revealed to be from Terra, a Colonial-like world. They are journeying to Paradeen (a nearby colony world) to escape the threat of the Eastern Alliance, a Terran faction with a ruthlessness akin to the Cylons. Starbuck, Cassiopeia and Apollo finish the journey with the Terrans, hoping to find clues to the location of Earth. But the Eastern Alliance pursues the ship to Paradeen, where more troubles ensue. "Greetings from Earth (Part 2)" Apollo encounters Aggie Moreland, Josh Moreland, and Doyle hanging about near the Vipers and the shuttle. The locals are anxious for the Colonials to leave, fearing their presence might attract the attention of the Eastern Alliance. They are also upset to learn that there are children in area. Apollo is ready to take his leave when he discovers that the controls of the Vipers have been sabotaged. Realizing that her deception might be discovered, Sarah admits to sabotaging the Vipers. She had hoped it would make Apollo stay. Sarah remains behind with the children while the rest head to the city to rescue Starbuck. "Baltar's Escape" The captured Eastern Alliance crew (from "Greetings from Earth"), Baltar and the Borellian Nomen (from "The Man with Nine Lives") escape the Colonial Prison Barge and proceed to capture the Council of the Twelve, Boomer and Sheba. A dangerous rescue mission is formed by Apollo and Starbuck. "Experiment in Terra" Apollo is chosen by the Ship of Lights/Beings of Light to perform a mission to save the planet Terra (discussed in "Greetings from Earth") from the Terran faction, the Eastern Alliance. "Take the Celestra" The Colonial vessel Celestra comes under the command of a Colonial war hero, Commander Kronus (formerly of the battlestar Rycon) whose career is celebrated in a special ceremony. And Starbuck finds his long-lost love, Aurora, who is committing espionage on the Celestra - rebelling against exploitive conditions - with Kronus as the purported leader. "The Hand of God" The final episode of Battlestar Galactica before cancellation by ABC-TV in late spring 1979. Sheba, Apollo, Cassiopeia and Starbuck retreat to an ancient navigation dome aboard the battlestar, where they intercept mysterious, fragmented transmissions (recognizable as those from the 1969 Apollo moon landings). As they attempt to enlist Boomer's electronics/communications knowledge with the transmissions, the fleet faces a Cylon basestar. Instead of running, Adama orders a military strike. Both Apollo and Starbuck volunteer to take Baltar's Cylon Raider to the basestar to infiltrate and cripple the ship's systems, to give the Galactica a better chance of victory. Baltar bargains for his freedom in return for tactical data. The Galactica (and Apollo/Starbuck's mission) is successful: the Cylon base ship is destroyed and the fleet departs their galaxy, in search of Earth. Notes * "BSG78 S1" and "BSG78/Season 1" serve as shortcuts to this page. * Supervising producer Donald P. Bellisario is credited as Donald Bellisario in this series. * Associate producer Gary Winter is credited as Gary B. Winter in this series. * First assistant editor William Holbrook is credited as Bill Holbrook in this series. * Second assistant editor Charles Watson Sanford is credited as Charles Sanford in this series. * Sound engineer Earl Crain, Jr. is credited as Earl N. Crain, Jr. in this series. Home Video * Battlestar Galactica: The Complete Epic Series: This collection was released in standard flip-case boxset edition as well as sold with a special Cylon Head collector's case edition. This edition was produced by Universal Studios and released in Region 1 format on February 10th, 2004. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Glen A. Larson Category:Donald P. Bellisario Category:John Dykstra Category:David J. O'Connell Category:Winrich Kolbe Category:David G. Phinney Category:Gary Winter Category:Leslie Stevens Category:Jim Carlson Category:Terrence McDonnell Category:Stu Phillips Category:Ben Colman Category:Paul Peters Category:Bill Camden Category:Sam Gross Category:Patti Hayes Category:David Howe Category:Earl Crain, Jr. Category:Harker Wade Category:William Holbrook Category:Charles Watson Sanford Category:Dick Wahrman Category:Herbert D. Woods Category:Jean-Pierre Dorleac Category:Mark Peterson Category:David M. Garber Category:Wayne Smith Category:Alan J. Levi Category:Christian I. Nyby, II Category:Daniel Haller Category:Richard A. Colla Category:Rod Holcomb Category:Vince Edwards Category:David G. Arthur Category:Frank Lupo Category:Herman Groves Category:John Ireland Category:Ken Pettus Category:Michael Sloan Category:Richard D. James Category:James J. Murakami Category:Michael Berman Category:Charlie King Category:Walt Gilmore Category:Herb Adelman Category:H. John Penner Category:Richard D. James Category:Lowell Chambers Category:Mark Malis Category:Phil Cook Category:James D. Young Category:David M. Garber Category:Wayne Smith Category:Peter Berkos Category:John F. Schreyer Category:Richard Hatch Category:Dirk Benedict Category:Lorne Greene Category:Herbert Jefferson, Jr. Category:John Colicos Category:Maren Jensen Category:Noah Hathaway Category:Laurette Spang Category:Tony Swartz Category:Terry Carter Category:Anne Lockhart Category:Jane Seymour Category:David Greenan Category:Jack Stauffer Category:Lew Ayres Category:John Fink Category:Ray Milland Category:Sarah Rush Category:Ed Begley, Jr. Category:Rick Springfield Category:Rod Haase Category:Junero Jennings Category:Randi Oakes Category:Norman Stuart Category:David Matthau Category:Chip Johnson Category:Geoffrey Binney Category:Paul Coufos Category:Bruce Wright Category:Sheila Willis Category:Janet Julien Category:Lloyd Bridges Category:Jennifer Joseph Category:Leann Hunley Category:Gay Thomas Wilson Category:George Murdock Category:Larry Manetti Category:Millicent Crisp Category:Katherine Cannon Category:Lance LeGault Category:Claude Earl Jones Category:Red West Category:Johnny Timko Category:Jay Donahue Category:Carol Baxter Category:Mary Kay Mars Category:James Whitmore, Jr. Category:Ted Gehring Category:Sean McClory Category:Arlene Martel Category:Ian Abercrombie Category:Robert Hathaway Category:Nancy DeCarl Category:Roy Thinnes Category:James Olson Category:Christine Belford Category:Richard Lynch Category:Denny Miller Category:Britt Ekland Category:Alan Stock Category:Curtis Credel Category:Jeff MacKay Category:Larry Cedar Category:Wilfred Hyde-White Category:Richard Milholland Category:Walt Davis Category:Brett Somers Category:Dennis Fimple Category:Olan Soule Category:Rance Howard Category:Ben Frommer Category:Charles Bloom Category:Bruce Glover Category:Audrey Landers Category:Brigitte Muller Category:Jonathan B. Woodward Category:Adam Mann Category:Ted Hamaguchi Category:William Bryant Category:Anne Jeffreys Category:Robert Feero Category:Anthony De Longis Category:Fred Astaire Category:Dan Barton Category:Patricia Stich Category:Frank Parker Category:Lynn Halpern Category:Brock Peters Category:W.K. Stratton Category:Ben Frank Category:Frank Ashmore Category:Lyman Ward Category:John Dullaghan Category:Newell Alexander Category:Ted Noose Category:Paul LeClair Category:Randolph Mantooth Category:Kelly Harmon Category:Murray Matheson Category:Lesley Woods Category:Frank Marth Category:Curt Lowens Category:Lloyd Bochner Category:Bobby Van Category:Ray Bolger Category:Gary Vinson Category:Ron Kelly Category:Alex Rodine Category:Lester Fletcher Category:Michele Carol Larson Category:Gillian Greene Category:Eric Larson Category:Kimberly Woodward Category:D.G. Larson Category:Don Mantooth Category:Ina Balin Category:John Hoyt Category:Mitchell Reta Category:Paul Tinder Category:Melody Anderson Category:Peter MacLean Category:Edward Mulhare Category:Nehemiah Persoff Category:Logan Ramsey Category:Ken Swofford Category:Sidney Clute Category:Ken Lynch Category:Jordan Rhodes Category:John de Lancie Category:Russ Marin Category:Milton James Category:Paul Fix Category:Nick Holt Category:Ana Alicia Category:Randy Stumpf Category:Richard Styles Category:James R. Parkes Category:Michael Horsley Category:Robert Murvin Category:Patrick Macnee Category:Dick Durock Category:Felix Silla Category:Jonathan Harris Category:Pattie Brooks Category:Diane Burgdorf Category:Sandra Lee Gimpel Category:Myrna Matthews Category:Marti McCall Category:Reggie Nalder Category:David Tress Category:Carolyn Willis Category:Rex Cutter Category:John Holland Category:Cathey Paine Category:Full crew Category:Seasons with crew categories